


Two Can Play

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Closet Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been looking at you at least once every five minutes for the past hour, and you can tell by the way he's worrying his lip, hardly listening as John bullshits him about some shitty tech job he did last week, that he's just not going to last the night. You bet the fact that the buzzing between his legs is at a different tempo than the one playing over the speakers is really wearing thin on his patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [querulousArtisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/gifts).



Sollux has been looking at you at least once every five minutes for the past hour, and you can tell by the way he's worrying his lip, hardly listening as John bullshits him about some shitty tech job he did last week, that he's just not going to last the night. You bet the fact that the buzzing between his legs is at a different tempo than the one playing over the speakers is really wearing thin on his patience.

But, you like watching how he let's himself get dismantled for you. 

You're also a little smug about the way Terezi scoffs at the two of you as she stumbles by. At least she won't rat you out. 

Yeah, there's a reason Sollux has been sticking to socializing with humans since you arrived- any troll within two feet of him is going to be able to smell how ridiculously turned on Captor is with a little pocket vibrator buzzing in his nook while he tries to act natural. 

Admittedly, this was his idea, not yours. You're just the one who took his dirtytalk to the next level by making it actually happen. You can practically count down in your head until the moment he gives in. 

Sollux brushes his hand against yours, plucks at the thumb you have hooked in the pocket of your jeans. You sneak a peek at his chest- yeah, he's breathing a little quicker. He's going to blow your cover if he keeps it up. You let him think you're going to make him stay there a while longer by letting John start a new story before you finally come to his rescue. 

"Hey John, I'm sure your IT job is super interesting and all, but I promised Sollux I'd mix him some kickass drinks tonight, and I'm a man'a my word." You loop your arm around one of Sollux's stick thin ones, and give him a gentle tug. All too quickly he's tucked right against your side and pulling you towards the hall without even giving John a proper goodbye of any sort. 

Yeah. You knew he was getting pretty close to letting some noise out. You head for the stairs, figuring you'll snag a bedroom while the night is still young, but Sollux seems to have different plans- or maybe he actually thinks you're going to the kitchen? Shit, he's not so good with reading into what's a fib and what isn't. 

  


Hall closet it is then. 

  


He squawks when you fling the door open and usher him in, then close it right behind you. It's not a terribly tight fit, but tight enough that you're pretty sure the floor of it is out of the question. That's okay, you don't need it. You're thankful for Sollux's ridiculous glowing eyes though, because that was you can actually tell he squinting at you sceptically, and you can still see his reactions well enough. 

"This'll do, right?" You ask him, because so far, he's not looking real enthused. 

"I can't finish in here." He sounds so frustrated, so done with your shit but desperate enough that he can be persuaded. Well, that and he's already unzipping his jeans, so he's certainly not opposed to at least fooling around a little. 

"Sure you can, just, try to aim away from your own feet." 

He pushes aside a long jacket as an example and you just shrug. Not your coat, you don't care. 

"They're going to know it was me!" He protests and you roll your eyes at him- you're not even sure if he can tell in the darkness. There's also like, three coats trying to cover most of your face. 

"Blame it on Mituna. At least being weird and always horny runs in the family?" 

"Ew. How many times do I ha-" 

"Shh," you hush him as you hear giggles passing the closet door, and thank fuck you covered his mouth with your hand because he moans into your palm, hand on his bulges because he's an impatient little fuck. 

Troll bulges are just so much more flexible than human dicks. It amazes you every time Sollux's wrap around your fingers. The way their nooks are made, and you kind of smirk a little when you think about it, doesn't exactly accommodate for much stiffness. Which, well, you worried was going to be a problem. At first. Because you had your fingers up Captor's nook long before you got your dick wet. 

It's not a problem. Not even a little. 

Sollux doesn't seem to have any issue with getting on your dick and fucking himself senseless every chance he gets. You almost wonder if it feels better, for them to have something with a bit of stiff shape to push themselves onto. To squeeze around. 

And _boy_ does Sollux's nook squeeze. 

  


You only pull your hand away from his mouth when you're sure the hall is clear again, instead moving it down, over his chest, his hip- you push his old t-shirt up before helping him shimmy his jeans down, then his undies, already damp from his bulges and the vibrator in his nook. 

He's so warm, slick and eagerly pressing himself to two of your fingers, instead of you doing any sort of directing. Sollux doesn't ever wait for that, and you're pretty glad he doesn't rely on you for everything because wow, that would be way too much pressure. 

He's slow about sliding back and forth, your fingers staying outside of his nook, brushing against the base of that little vibrator, teasing him more than anything while he let's his bulges squeeze his own hand. 

"Fuck," He shudders out the word, into the crook of his elbow as he leans forward on the wall, and you ease the toy out, turning it off with a click. 

You don't really pull your hand away yet, not until your pants are around your thighs and your dick is close enough to take its place in the teasing of Sollux Captor. He can tell the difference right away, arches himself into you a little more, bends his back, spreads his legs best he can. 

Yeah, he knows how to get what he wants. 

He takes you carefully, bent over a bit with his hands pressed to the side of the closet, peeking over his shoulder at you until you're all the way inside him. Sollux's eyes flutter closed, and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to stay quiet. 

You go slow at first, mostly to keep him from being too noisy. Just pressing in to him, pushing him a little close to the wall and he juts himself out more for you each time, making soft little pleased sounds while he can get away with it. 

Someone in the living room turns up the volume of whatever music they have playing for the party, and you can actually see Sollux grin in the glow from his eyes, right before he pushes himself back onto you, fucking himself on your dick and not holding back now that being heard is less of an issue. 

He takes a hand off his bulges to steady himself better against the side of the closet, and you don't disappoint him, driving into him a little quicker, a little rougher, so that he _has_ to hold on instead of touch himself. 

"Dave, holy fuck," he gasps, right before a little whimper as you bury yourself deep in his nook and suck a mark into the back of his neck. You know he likes it when you leave marks on him, mostly because he feels like he gets to show them off for some reason. You're a little shyer about that sort of thing, but, you suppose Sollux has an ego as hungry as his sexdrive. 

You've almost got him pinned to the wall, panting and moaning for you, nook tight around your bulge as you leave wet kisses across the back of his neck. He loves this, he loves you fucking him like this, with the threat of someone hearing, someone catching you. It's not really your cup of tea, but you like to indulge him. It's always worth the stress. 

"Mnnh!" one of his hands finds yours on his hip, and he threads your fingers together, gives you that touch he knows _you’re_ more fond of, just as he ripples so pleasantly around your dick, dragging a sound out of _you_ this time. 

Two can play at that game. 

  


The hand you've got bracing yourself against the wall, so you don't fall over trying to fuck your weird alien boyfriend in the closet like a complete embarrassment, is still holding the vibrator you had in Sollux's nook all night. Might as well put it to use a little while longer. 

You slow your thrusts into him enough that he protests, whining and trying to do the work himself. He outright purrs when he feels you slide the vibrator along the wetness of his nook, right alongside your dick as you slowly rock into him. 

"Turn it on, c'mon Dave," He's peeking back at you again, still trying to fuck himself while you slow down, while you get the little toy all slicked up for him. "Let me have that too." 

You're pretty sure he wasn't expecting you to press it against his ass instead of in alongside your dick, but he sure doesn't complain, moaning as nudge at his wastechute with it. 

"Fuck yes, _fuck_ ," Sollux bends a little more, moaning as you get the first half of it inside him. That's really all you wanted anyway. Just enough for him to feel it when you click it on for him, the little device buzzing pleasantly. 

The moan he lets out is so raw, so loud, you're almost worried someone would hear. Though, the music is still really loud, and you can hope the closet door muffles some of the sound. 

His nook ripples around your dick again and his hand leaves yours to clutch at the wall as he practically writhes against it. You only get a couple more thrusts in before he comes, squeezing tight and moaning as you hear material hit the wall he's pressed up against, nook milking your orgasm from you only seconds after his. 

You rock into him a couple more times, getting content little whimpers and pants out of him, even after you ease yourself out. He's just, breathing heavily, cheek resting against the wall, but blissed out grin still present. Perfect. 

"Holy fuck," Sollux purrs, only wincing a little as you click the tiny vibrator off and pull it from him. Yeah, that was why you didn't bring anything bigger than that. Would have been too much. Also not as easy to just, shove in your pocket to find later. Not exactly hygienic, but, you can wash it when you get home in the morning. 

"Good?" You kiss up his neck, along his jaw, and he nearly tips over trying to get his pants up, just so he can sling his gangly arms around your neck, still purring with post orgasmic bliss. 

"Always~" Sollux noses right back at you, eyes half lidded now that you've gotten most of his energy out of him. You make sure the two of you look reasonably presentable, well, from what you can tell, before slipping out of the closet, back into the loud music and sound of drunken chatter. 

  


You _do_ mix him his drink, while he hangs off you and covers you in appreciative, sloppy kisses. Sollux Captor usually isn't too affectionate until he's gotten fucked at least once. It's just, how he works. It took you a while to figure that out, but, now it's sort of cute. A thing you look forward to, even. 

John only seems a little offended when you run into him later, which is of course, only moments before you and Sollux stumble your way upstairs for a much slower, lazier fuck in the guest room while the party continues through the night downstairs. 

You don't hear a word about the mess in the closet until a few days later. And of course you're more embarrassed than Sollux that Mituna and Latula never left the xbox all night.


End file.
